


Fight with fire, Fight with ice.(DAY 10)

by MiraculousDerpy101



Series: Pokemon Sun and Moon The Winter Collection 2016 (And continued 02/23/17~) [11]
Category: Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: (not really though), AZ is better than Y/N, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Mistletoe, Other, Player will be called AZ, Rivals, Underage Kissing, Y/N annoys me XD, kiss, snowball fighting, walks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 01:29:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8824768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiraculousDerpy101/pseuds/MiraculousDerpy101
Summary: DAY 10: (Gladion/AZ)When a snowball fight ensues he realizes what he must do... He hung the mistletoe over your head.First kisses can lead to something more than you ever thought they would.GAH IMMA DAY BEHIND!





	

You tend to get carried away. You never expected to find your ex-rival Gladion.

See, what had happened was....

You liked to explore. Everyone knew that their Champion was practically a nomad. It was quite funny how you would disappear days on end, but nobody filed missing person reports anymore. You were always traveling, and if anyone had a problem with that, you would beat their asses in battle.

You are only 13, yet you already have the responsibilities of a grown woman.

This time, you were fucked.

"Please! Champion AZ! Don't run away again!" Called out one of those newbie cops trying to be a hero.

"..." You stayed silent and walked right past them. They flinched as your hand glided across their cheek as you walked away.

You called out a charizard and flew to Exeggutor Island. Nobody ever searched for you there, even if they did, nobody was strong enough to get past the wild pokemon you had been training. They didn't seem to mind your stay, especially when you gave then medical attention and food when needed.

You were already a mom. You were a mom to a whole region. You worked behind the shadows, helped anyone you came across. How do they repay you? They try to lock you up on a mountain bitter cold.

You never wanted your security to be breached, by your rival no less.

You watched him search the island, hoping he wouldn't find you in the tall grass. 

You accidentally made it rustle.

He instantly turned his head. You were so, seriously fucked.

Yea, running off for a couple months may have been considered taking it to far, but you hated the fact that they practically had you in prison.

He pulled you up by your hair, the 16 year old was quite a bit taller than you.

The scowl on his face gave you a bit of a clue on how he would react.

"Why the hell are you avoiding everyone?"

"..."

His eyes locked with yours. They were cold and hard. You whimpered slightly.

He realized he might have been hurting you, dangling you by the hair on your head, but honestly it was nothing compared to the hurting you had done.

You watched his glare tighten as your dull emotionless eyes adverted from his own.

"Gladion." You whispered softly, making him nervous. You could tell, because he looked down at the ground.

You closed your eyes, feeling the blood rush from the wound you had gotten when you fell off of that cliff, the one the officer had chased you down.

He completely let go, his eyes widened and his scowl morphing into worry.

You fell over, crimson staining the green grass.

You don't know what happened, but you were in a room far to sterile and clean and bright for your liking.

The harsh artificial light had made you feel like you were burning.

You were nocturnal. You became this way so that you could sneak out at night when everyone else was asleep. Even the guards fell asleep at their posts as you scurried out of the Champion Throne room. Light was something that you very much disliked due to this fact.

Once your eyes adjusted, you looked around the room. No windows, No color, only steel.

...Aether.

You had felt something at the edge of the bed.

It was him.

He was slumped over, pale and sleep deprived. You did this to him. Well, he is really pale, but this is way to pale for words.

It didn't take you long to realize this is his room, it had some of the pictures you took two years ago, clothing scattered in one corner, and the ashes of your mother.

You remember asking him after the incident to take care of them. At first he strongly disliked the idea, but then he realized something. 

You have no living family left.

First, it was your father. He had been a really important person, so it wasn't very surprising that someone had to kill him. Infront. Of. You.

Then, it was the baby in your Mother's stomach. The one thing father had left behind was killed by none other than, surprise, it was you.

You were a lost child, angered at everything. You had stressed mother out so bad, she ended up having to give birth early. Your brother, the one you had wanted so badly, didn't survive.

You were a demon.

Everyone knew about how anyone around you would suffer. It eventually came true to your mother and best friend.

You had killed Hau and your mother. It was your fault. YOUR FAULT.

You ran away because you didn't want anyone else to suffer because of you.

You knew Gladion wouldn't last long either if it kept up.

No matter what you did, he always ended up right back. Each time his health worsened.

You sat up. You winced as your bandaged side screamed at you for moving, but you had to leave. Not only were you the prisoner, but you were the one who imprisoned everyone else too. You could only be around pokemon. They were strong enough to exist alongside you.

You tilted your head to look at his sleeping form.

"Sorry." You had whispered to him as you limped closer to the door.

As your hand reached the doorknob, you felt something wrap around your chest.

"And where do you thing your going?" He grumbled at you. You just stood there, unsure of what to do.

"..." You stayed silent.

"AZ... Who do you think your fooling? Sure, you don't talk anymore, and your distant, but its obvious something is wrong. Even if you don't admit it." He said, waiting for a response.

"..." He waited still.

You leaned into him, catching him off guard. You leaned into him, and tried to cry.

No matter how much you wanted too, you couldn't cry. Your tears had dried up long ago.

His hands danced around your shoulders as he pet you. You leaned into him more, holding on to his shirt.

"Sorry." You tried to speak up, but it came out quiet. He still heard you.

"Tch. You aren't alone. Stop acting like it." He said with the old spunk he used to have.

You just nodded as he brought you back to his bed, but this time he was there beside you.

You fell asleep. You were to worn out to worry.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After being in a forced bed rest for a couple of days, you were finally allowed to leave the room. Supervised, of course.

He took you to the "Ice dome" as he called it.

"You see, it is to warm here in Alola for all of these ice types. Even in winter, it rarely snows. Here, we keep them cool and happy." He had motioned his hand, you went through a series of doors before arriving in the beautiful snow covered area.

"I haven't seen snow in years." You rarely spoke still, so a full sentence like this really showed him your sincerity.

He picked something off the ground. Before you cound turn around, he had shoved the icy cold snowball down your shirt.

He had grinned as you blushed. It was stuck in your bra as you felt it melting on your skin.

He then realized his mistake when he was pelted with a giant sphere of snow in his face.

"J-Jerk!" You had stuttered out, not only because of the cold, but you were flustered.

You both continued to fight for a while, He got a couple on your bare skin making you shiver.

In the end, you won, like any other battle. Even if this was a different type of battle.

You had continued to walk, admiring some of the Alolan Vulpix and Ninetails you ran into. You loved them, you have a ninetails of your own. She was not an alolan form though.

You noticed how he kept watching your reactions.

"Hey." He had said, tugging at your shoulder.

As you turned around, he dangled something infront of you.

Once you realized what it was, he had already bent over, holding onto your chin with the other arm pressing his body into yours.

Cold lips met yours and quickly pulled away, paralyzing you.

He stood there for a while, uneasy as you didn't move.

You were flustered and turned bright red. You stammered as your eyes fluttered, not knowing what to do.

No you idiot! You can't fall in love with anyone!! You are a demon!

He only put his lips onto yours again and this time held much longer, as if waiting for something.

He pulled away, upset that you didn't kiss back.

As he was about ready to bolt away in shame, you had caught his hand and held it as you stood on your tippy-toes, giving him a kiss on his cheek.

His face had went from pale to pink as his eyebrow twitched and his breath started to cloud in the cold air.

"Thank you, Glad."

He flustered at the nickname. You had a feeling that even though you were a demon, he would somehow you anyway. For a long, LONG time.


End file.
